A Malfoy's Daughter
by shy-n-great
Summary: A follow on one-shot from Life After The Happy Ending. This is the result of a challenge from Peanuts107. Lucius is not happy about his daughter becoming a young lady and no boy is allowed near her.


**Disclaimer - **Not mine, all Ms Rowling's except Imogen and Matthew, now they're mine.

**A/N:** This one-shot is the result of a challenge. I was given this picture----> http/ www. utdallas. edu/ hxc034100/ hpmalfoygirl. jpg. Just take out the spaces. I had toget that scene in it somewhere andhave it over1000 wordsand I did it.It's a follow on from Life After The Happy Ending and after writing it I thought I might get a story out of it. Let me know what you think. And big hugs and wet kisses to everyone who reviewed Life After The Happy Ending, it meant a lot to me and I always appreciate reviews:-) Enjoy!

* * *

**A Malfoy's Daughter**

**Dedicated to Peanuts107**

It was an unbearably hot day in the middle of August when Lucius had taken Imogen to buy the new broom that was out. Just like her older brother, Draco, she was a keen Quidditch player and a seeker for Gryffindor. He stood closely to her as she looked at all the supplies they had in the shop; she was looking more and more like her mother with each passing day, only she had her Grandmother's eyes. He glanced around and noticed a couple of young men eyeing up his daughter causing him to grumble under his breath.

"Did you say something, dad?" Imogen asked without turning to look at him, she was too engrossed in a polish that gave your broom a temporary boost of speed to pay attention fully.

"You should have put your robes on before we left the house," he snapped at her as he watched with a vigilant eye what the young men in the shop were up to. Imogen frowned as she looked down at what she was wearing; a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She shook her head not thinking twice on what he had just said to her.

"Dad, you've felt the weather, there was no chance I was putting my robes on. Besides, you've not got yours on," she spoke softly as she moved a little down the display. Lucius scuffled along with her and cursed himself inwardly for not thinking ahead. He knew he should have brought robes but no, Hermione just had to talk him out of it.

Lucius noticed one young man in particular, looked too much like Harry Potter for his like, was paying more attention to his little girl than the others were. He sighed as he placed a hand over the snake head at the top of his cane; little did that boy know it wasn't just a cane.

"We came for your broom, Imogen, now we've got it, let's go," Lucius pleaded not liking the happy look on the Harry look-a-like.

"Just five more minutes," she mumbled as she picked up a build-your-own-broom-seat kit. He managed to stop a growl escaping his throat from the frustration of those beady eyes on his daughter. He couldn't refuse her five minutes, she was a hard-working studious pupil at Hogwarts who had just achieved some excellent results, like her brother, in her O.W.L's and she never asked for anything as it was.

As the five minutes were nearly up, Lucius caught movement out of the corner of his eye; the boy was walking towards his daughter. He had barely reached Imogen's side when Lucius suddenly had his wand out and pointed at the boy's throat. The young dark haired man let out a high shriek with his hands held up defensively, Lucius glared at him as a way of demanding an explanation off him.

"I was just gonna tell her 'hi', I swear," the boy pleaded. Imogen looked up at the ceiling, knowing instantly what had just happened behind her back, and forced a sweet smile on her face.

"Daddy, leave him alone," she spoke sweetly as she put her head back down and turned to face her angry father and shaking boy, "Daddy." Her voice now held a warning that was the same one Hermione used when she was ready to snap.

"Imogen, th-" Lucius started but his daughter put her hand up to him while she looked away signalling to stop.

"Mum will be waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron," she told him in her most innocent voice before disappearing out of the shop with a wave to the shop owner. Lucius sighed as he removed the wand from the boy's throat but soon had it back there when he went to move.

"Don't even think of following her, I know where you sleep," Lucius warned him but the boy just frowned, "Contacts is all I will say to you. Good day." And on that last note, he put his wand away and swept out the shop leaving the boy to wonder what on earth had just happened.

Lucius had wished he'd stayed at the Quidditch shop when he found his wife, son and a very disgruntled daughter in the Leaky Cauldron. Matthew had his face hidden behind a book which he did when he didn't want to witness an argument. Lucius took a breath and kissed his wife on the top of her head before sitting down next to her.

"The boy was getting ideas, I could see it in his eyes," he spoke quickly without anyone else prompting him. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "I was just nipping it in the bud before it got worse." Imogen sighed she stormed off to the bar.

"Matthew has a girlfriend," Hermione spoke softly while she watched his reaction carefully. Lucius turned to look at his son who looked like he was now trying to crawl under the table he had sunk that low in the chair. He clasped a hand on his Matthew's shoulder and had a proud look on his face.

"And a handsome young man like you should always have a girlfriend," he told him proudly. It was true, Matthew was handsome, he looked like his father but had Hermione's big brown eyes; however that was beside the point.

"Imogen has a boyfriend," Hermione had barely gotten the last word out when Lucius had shot up causing his chair to fall over.

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!" Lucius roared causing the whole pub to fall silent and stare at him. Imogen started banging her head against the bar in frustration.

"Sit down, Lucius," Hermione growled dangerously. She watched as he straightened himself out, picked the chair up and sat back down. "Stop smothering Imogen before I smother you." Lucius snapped his head to look at his wife; she held a murderous look in her eyes that told him she was ready to kill.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Lucius, she's two years off the age I was when we fell in love. She's not a little girl anymore," she spoke to him a voice that just dared him to challenge her. Lucius opened and closed his mouth searching for a response but failed, he only managed to grumble 'boyfriend' before Hermione took his hand in hers. "She doesn't have one; I was just making my point that the boy gets more freedom than the girl. It stops now." Lucius nodded before slumping over the table in defeat, not caring what people thought about what he looked like; his little girl was growing up and it wasn't fair.

Imogen had watched the scene between her parents carefully and smiled when her dad gave up on the fight. Thank God he didn't know she had a boyfriend.


End file.
